Unforgettable
by K-chan258
Summary: This fic was based in the 1995's Casper's movie. What do you think if we have had a directly continuation from that movie? What could have happened with Casper and Kat after that Halloween's party? How their relationship could continue? Could have some future to them? Or they could be separate to each other forever? Read and figure out. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Really.

**NA:** How I said in the summary, this fic was based in the 1995's Casper's movie. And, how you can realize, there is a person who thought about all that questions I did put in the summary: me. What you will read following are the results of my imagination. I hope you enjoy it. Please, let me know if you did. And I'm sorry for any mistake; this is my first fic of Casper and I don't have a Beta Reader.

* * *

**UNFORGETTABLE**

**.  
**

**.**

**_Chapter one - _****_Thoughts _**  


**_.  
_**

Kat woke up with her head full of ideas that morning. That was the first party she did in her own house and it was so surreal… So many things happened in just one night…

At beginning she was feeling alone and frustrated because, although she did a party in her house, she was not so popular yet, as she would like to be. Everyone was having fun and dancing with someone but her. She was sited on the chair, completely alone.

But then… Then that handsome young man got closer to her, letting her female colleagues a quite jealousy, she could see, because that young man, that was probable the most beautiful boy at the party, approached to her and showed his hand to her in a clearly signal he was inviting her to dance with him.

She touched his hand so warm and he guided her to the center of the salon, then they start to dance a slow song was been played on that moment. Gently he made her put her arms around his neck and did put his own arms around her waist. She was looking into his eyes and wondering if she could have seen them before. He was a little familiar…

He was guiding her at that time and he was so handsome she cannot stop to look at him. That moment was so perfect… So perfect she does not notice they were, literally, flying over the ground some centimeters. When she realized it she hugged him scared. He just laughed.

"I told you I was a good dancer" said the blond boy, and his voice, as his eyes, seemed to Kat a quite familiar "Can I keep you?" he whispered. She stared at him just on that moment doing a link between that voice, that words and who said it to her before.

"Casper?" she asked, although she already knew that was him. He just smiled in response. Then Kat hugged him again too tight, but no more scared, just happy this time and Casper did put back their both with their two feet on the ground.

They just kept dancing, without care about the other people who had stopped to dance and was staring at them, maybe thinking that stuff of fly was part of the party too, as they thought when they saw what happened with Amber and Vic some hours before.

On that moment, however, the clock started to ding to mark that was ten o'clock already and Casper looked to the big clock a little bit worried. Kat looked to him and without ask anything she knew he could not stay as long as a human.

"Casper…" she would like to say something, to say she likes him even he being a ghost, but somehow she could not. She was just a teenager after all, she was insecure.

Casper, however, just smiled to her again and got more closely and on that moment Kat knew Casper was going to kiss her. Kat noticed then she wanted it, she waited for it without it was of her knowledge. Then she closed her eyes and positioned her head to make easier to Casper catch her lips. And then she felt his warm and delicious lips over hers.

He was also a good kisser after all.

That kiss was like fly again over the floor. She almost opened her eyes just to check if they were, in fact, flying, but she did not. And when she was almost opening her lips to let Casper's tongue pass through them, she felt his body starting to be cold again. And the clock stopped to ding, the song stopped to play, even the people in the party stopped to talk. Kat opened her eyes and saw then: Casper was a ghost again.

Anyone said anything until Casper says a quickly "Bu". After it, everyone started to run as a mad person. They just observed without do any movement. When the last one was out, Kat said:

"It wasn't so bad for my first party, wasn't?"

"I think it couldn't have been better" Casper answered with a little smile.

"And who said the party is over?" James interrupted "Guys?"

Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie then started to play and sing a lot of rock songs from the 90's years. They spent a big part of the night dancing and having fun, until the human beings started to be too tired.

That was one night, just one short night, but Kat was not forgetting it. She thought she could not do it even if she was also a ghost whom does not considered life issues so important.

So on that moment, that Kat was lying on her bed, she recalled another thing from the past. There was a day when Kat was so tired and was almost sleeping on her bed, as now, at the same night she talked with Casper about her mother.

_"If… I was alive" asked Casper "would you go to this Halloween-dance with me, then?"_

_She agreed with a grunt. At that moment she never imagined say "yes" could be so good_.

_"Kat?"_

_"Hm" She was really almost sleeping. But she can register the question he did less than seconds after. And she will remember of it for long time because it was the same question Casper would make at the Halloween dance._

_"Can I keep you?" Casper whispered._

_"Mhm" She answered monosyllabically again, a yes response. Then she felt a chill wind swept over her cheek, a kiss from Casper. But that day she does not have realized it._

Just nowadays she could realize what happened that day. It was possible because she had a _dejavù_ feeling when she heard that last sentence said the same way, with a whisper, to the second time.

Kat remembered that was because of it she was able to recognize at that party's night that was Casper talking and dancing to her. It and the other sentence he said before, that he was a good dancer.

Actually, if you think about it, he is good in a lot of things, Kat thought. He cooks very well, dance very well, kiss very well and finally she recognized he could be a good boyfriend too.

"If he wasn't a ghost" she completed on her own mind.

Then she remembered he could have been a human alive again, but he was so unselfish that he gave that chance to her father, to Kat not be alone in the world. It was gentle from Casper, although gentleness was also part of Casper's nature.

"It wasn't right" Kat thought. "I can't be in love with a ghost. It's craziness!"

"But he is so enchanted…" she thought. "I'm gonna be crazy! Kathleen, stop to think about it!" She commanded herself and walked to the kitchen direction.

"Good morning, honey." James said while did put to himself a little quantity of juice.

"Hi, dad." She answered sitting on the chair she usually sits beside her father. He waited she serves herself and after ask to her:

"Do you remember what I said when we was coming to Maine?"

"About what?" she asked no much interested.

"About my work. I said if we'd not found anything here, I'd will stop to search."

"Oh, I remember, of course. We made a deal" Kat said "And I really owe you my apologies."

"Oh, don't care about it." Replied James "But… Well… We found something here, honey."

He was hesitating, Kat noticed. It made her concerned.

"What do you wanna say?"

"I should keep working" James said as he was stepping on eggs.

"You mean… Keep _moving_?"

Kat's father looked to her without know what to do to keep calm his daughter.

"No way, dad!" she screamed "I can't believe! How could you even think about move out of here? For the first time in my life I have a friend, and you have too, don't deny!"

She was really angry with her father right now.

"It's exactly why I want to move" answered James.

"Sorry, I didn't understand."

"Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie are my friends now, as Casper's yours." He started to explain "My job here was treating them to make them move out of here or cross over. But I like them, all of them and, after all, they also like me. I can't stay here pretending doing a work when I'm not. Even because Miss Carrigan is dead now. So I don't think she'll pay us."

The trio was coming with energy, but stopped to do noise when they listened what James was saying to his daughter.

"You can just live here" said Stretch "This house is ours, after all. I'm sure it's big enough to us six. Where is Casper?"

"Yeah, it's a good question" said Kat.

"He is getting newspaper to me" answered James "We have no money to buy Whipstaff, honey. And legally it belongs to Miss. Carrigan, or better, Mr. Dibbs right now."

"I wanna see they try to take you off this place" said Stinkie with a challenge tone. Kat smiled.

"I'm friendly, guys." Returns James, indicating he was not exited to start a fight with the legal owner of Whipstaff.

"Uh…" they complaint "You can't just move out of here!"

"Move out?" Cast arrived and heard the final of the conversation.

"I'd go to tell you, Casper." said James.

"So, it's truth?"

They looked to each other, after Casper looked to Kat at the first time after the Halloween's party.

"Casper, wait!" Kat yelled when the younger ghost was starting to disappear, but it was not useful.

"We will talk to him" said Stretch "He is our nephew after all…"

"But this house will be very sad without you, guys!" sad Fatso.

"I guess we could get some time until you finish the year at the school."

"Why we don't buy another house here in Friendship, then? A cheaper house, I mean."

James looked sad to her.

"I already know" said her angry "We don't have money. But we have money enough to get out of the city…" she whispered "You really don't understand, don't ya?"

After these words Kat got out of the kitchen.

Kat was inside her bedroom, Casper's bedroom actually, and dropped over the bed. She did not imagine she would have that kind of problem right now. She does not want to leave this place and, specially, she does not want to leave Casper. They had to find some resolution. Just one thing in this all made Kat happy: Casper seemed also sad with the idea of move out. He wants her to stay!

They do not saw each other after that party and they did not have had any chance to talk about their kiss. But, after all, talk would not change anything. Even if Casper returns her feelings for him, he still was a ghost and they will never have anything close to a normal date beyond that night. It is because of it priests uses to say at marriages: "… until the death parts you both."

Well, happens that the death parted them already… It's sad but truth. If he just had survived that illness…

"The house never had been scared by ghosts and you and he never had met each other" Kat's subconscious answered to her. "Without count he had probable died by oldness."

"Ok" she thought "I just have use to the fact it would never work."

A few hours later, she hears a wind noise and some papers on the table felt down.

"Casper?" she asked.

"It's me" he became visible.

"I was almost thinking you were avoiding me." Kat said.

"Avoiding you?" Casper asked "Why I'd do it?"

Kat feels pathetic to think Casper would avoid her because of their kiss. Actually it would not do any sense, since he was who kissed her first.

"Why I'd do it?" Casper asked again because Kat was in silence so long.

"I don't know… I thought… Maybe…" Kat started but she just does not know how finish that sentence without hurt him or seems as an idiot. And she was insecure to start that conversation which includes their kiss.

"Maybe…?"

"Maybe you were ashamed because you turned again into a ghost while… While we were kissing…" she said finally.

"Oh, that…" Casper answered and she feels the climate was changing in that conversation "I already knew I'd become a ghost again."

"How..." Kat was without words, she does not know how ask to him all thinks she would like to.

"Well… How can I explain?" said Casper "Your mother appeared to me that night. She was an angel, do you knew? Maybe it's because of it you and your dad never had seen her while you were looking for ghosts… She crossed over."

"My dad saw her? Because it would explain why he was so happy this morning even while he's talking about a complicate issue with me…" said Kat. "Did you like her?" She asked exited.

"Yeah, she was very kind with me. And she made a deal with me: in return to what I did to your dad, she'd realize my wish to turn again into a human, as a Cinderella deal, but just until ten o'clock. So I knew I'd become a ghost again this way."

"Hm…"

"Kat, I'm sorry if I did you stay ashamed in front of your school colleagues" he said honestly "I just thought…" he interrupts himself.

"What?" Kat asks anxious "What do you thought?"

"I just thought I was a ghost and I'd be one again so I'd never had another chance… The clock was ringing and in each ring I felt my chance was going out. I just wanted to keep you with me somehow…"

"Casper, it was the most beautiful thing a boy said to me…" Kat said touched.

Casper smiled.

"You saw? I know be romantic too…" he joked.

"I know" she smiled a little sad "You are the best guy I ever met."

"So, If… If I was alive I could have a chance with you?"

He means, as a boyfriend? Kat's cheeks turned red. But that was time to be brave. So, even trembling, she answered:

"All the chances, Casper..."

He give a most big smile she had seen he giving ever and she noticed that time she does not had reasons to be afraid anymore. Casper loved her too. She knew they both never could share a kiss again, but they are satisfied because they shared anything higher than this. They shared love.


End file.
